Holiday Annoyances
by MoonSpider95
Summary: Wolverine is unfortunate enough to spend Christmas eve with oc, Pajama Girl.


**Author's Note: Before reading this, I suggest looking back to the Writers! United! thread. Pajama Girl may be my oc, but all is owned by Marvel. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Holiday Annoyances

* * *

_After the deal wit Pixie, Mister Oz, and all dem, I thought it was time to just head home and thinka it as an annoyin little tale ta tell the kiddies. I thought I was rid of all of them, but bub, let me tell ya one in particular is so freakin hard to get rid of she haunts ya in yer dreams … and she can …_

Wolverine pulled up his bike near a convenience store through the still falling snow. It was time to visit the X-Men again, remembering that this one home is a place where he doesn't want to miss the holidays again … and people will want presents. Really though, all he wanted was a rest stop. Logan entered the tiny shop to see a familiar girl in night clothes greeting him. He frowned on what would've been a wonderful Christmas Eve knowing it impossible to ditch this tag-along girl.

"Hey Logan, what's up?"

"Pajama Girl? What are you doin here?"

"I took a nap and sensed you were in the area. So I teleported."

"You're a teleporter now?"

"New ability I discovered, but it only works on people who I entered visited in their dreams."

"Of course."

As Logan walked inside, Pajama Girl followed closely behind. He extended one hand's set of claws to keep a distance barrier between him and the clingy teenager. As Logan browsed the shelves, Sue had her face against a freezer of ice cream, thinking of the creamy delights and uncaring of the surrounding below-freezing temperature. The store's cashier walked behind our nighty-clad heroine with his hands on his hips and a bad comb-over.

"Are you planning on _buying_ ice cream anytime soon?"

Daydreaming Susanna was startled by this stranger behind her, reacting in arms thrown above and a spread of sleeping dust. The now snoozing cashier fell to the floor with a thud; what customers that were there slowly exited the establishment. Pajama Girl stood over the unconscious man nervously; Logan just shook his head.

"Don't ya wanna hang out with them others? I think Howard the Duck liked ya."

With everyone either gone or asleep, Logan rushed Pajama Girl outside of the store. Sue walked awkwardly in silence while Wolverine mounted his motorcycle. He felt the inside of his pocket to see he had accidentally taken a ceramic angel from the store. He tucked it discreetly back inside not wanting to waste the thing, even if he had no use for it. The engine was turned on and Logan couldn't help but notice the discomfort on Sue's face. She's geeky but she has always meant well. Looking at her face, the hardened X-Man still was at the mercy of a young woman's guilt.

"Hey. You want a ride or what?"

Susanna's eyes lit up as she jumped on the edge of the seat Wolverine took up. She wrapped her arms around him with all her un-muscular might – not just to hang on tight, but satisfied that he is finally letting her stay with him. Wolverine instantly regretted it as when he started driving the bike, Pajama Girl screamed in delight from the adrenaline-inducing speed.

The two arrived at the X-Mansion. Pajama Girl climbed off of the motorcycle to see the mutants were in battle. The kids being raised at the school were fighting off the MRD. Apparently, it was someone's bright idea to attack on Christmas Eve. It was easy to guess they were planning this for months as to know that the members of the group has left for Genosha after Magneto's most recent attack – a battle of which they had never told Wolverine. The mutants were winning despite the MRD's efforts and their inexperience. Logan slashed through five at a time while Pajama Girl put a lot of the officers asleep and occasionally threw a punch or kicked a guy in the shin. When it looked like the fight was over, a remaining hidden helicopter abducted a teenager. The boy tried to fight back, but the genetically-designed weapons saw to his capture; the kids tried to free him but failed. Wolverine latched onto the vehicle with his claws and made his way inside, throwing out the driver with the cheers of the young mutants echoing behind him. Logan has taken the wheel but cannot release the boy without abandoning the helicopter; Pajama girl teleported beside him, offering her assistance. She made her way to the containment unit and saw that the boy had, in form, protected himself in a bronze. As he pounded at his cage he slowly made dents and then broke free. He looked up to Pajama Girl and a smile swept across his face.

"Hi. I'm Mark."

She chuckled knowing he obviously forgot where he was; there is really no time for small talk. Since Logan couldn't land for ignorance of how to operate the machine, Mark needed a way to get down. At this point, all time is valuable, so Sue knew what to do.

"Don't worry. You're safe with me."

Pajama Girl put him asleep with a flick of her fingers as the magic dust down over his bronze-coated body. She jokingly thought to herself _trophy __boyfriend._

* * *

The X-Men returned early Christmas Day to find the mansion needed rebuilding again, but that was of no surprise. The kids exchanged gifts, or at least those whose gifts weren't damaged in the battle. The tree was destroyed but Logan big-heartedly cut down a new tree as Pajama Girl gladly decorated before anyone can home. Over the night, Sue and Mark had grown especially close. She told him her origin as he explained to her what it was like confessing mutation to his parents. Mark spotted mistletoe but was too shy to try to lead her under it. Sue was wild, funny, and unlike any girl at the mansion. sue recieved a telepathic message from Charles Xavier.

_I'm sure we all appreciate your help, Susanna. You're welcome to stay._

Sue loved the appreciation of her superhero persona, but one holiday charity became the highlight of the night as Wolverine signaled Mark to come over. He moved his head to Sue's direction and slid him a certain ceramic angel. Marked walked over to Pajama Girl with gift in hand, her eyes lighting up as she held back a slight tear.

"Merry Christmas."


End file.
